


How It Should Have Been

by ATTHS_TWICE



Series: A Year of Prompts [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy, Inspired by Twitter, Life Partners, Living Together, Moving In Together, Post-Episode AU: s08e21 Existence, Post-Episode: s08e21 Existence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE
Summary: An AU in which Mulder never left after William was born. Life has gone the way it should have gone, the three becoming the family they deserved to be. But now, Mulder and Scully are headed back to work and they need to find someone to take care of their baby boy. Will they find someone they can trust?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: A Year of Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090493
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	How It Should Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I saw in August of last year. It wasn't exactly an ask, but a tweet for which I felt a spark of an idea. It has taken a few months, but I have finally gotten there. It's sweet and how it should have been for them. No darkness, no alien baby, just a normal life with their miracle child. 
> 
> As much as I loved the revival, Existence was the most perfect ending for the show; all of them together and knowing they would be okay. We could have been left with the knowledge that they were not being hunted and were now together as they always should have been. 
> 
> Well, this is a little, "what if that happened." 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

“Mulder…” Scully said, in a tone he knew very well. He smiled as he continued tying his tie and waited for her to come into their bedroom.

He smiled again as she walked in wth William in her arms, his chubby cheeks flushed and his bit of fair hair messy from sleep. He grinned at Mulder, reaching out for him, kicking his legs excitedly.

“Hello, my boy. How are you this morning?” he asked as he took him and kissed his soft head, breathing in his wonderful baby scent.

William laid his head on his chest, his little hands grasping at the knot on Mulder’s tie. Lifting his head, he tried to put his mouth on it, but Mulder stopped him with a chuckle.

“Hey now, none of that,” he said, his hand covering the knot, kissing William’s cheek and then lifting him over his head. He squealed with excitement, his body wriggling happily.

Bringing him down, he smiled into his eyes as he heard Scully sigh beside him. Looking at her, she shook her head and sighed again. He smiled, reaching out his right arm to pull her close and moving William to his left arm, gently rocking them both.

“I know you’re worried,” he said softly as he kissed the top of her head. “But… everything is planned, it’s all ready and-”

“I know that, Mulder. I do. I just…” She pulled back and stared up at him as she rubbed William’s back. “I’m worried about him. About how he’ll react and what he’ll do when we leave. Will he cry? Will he be inconsolable? I don’t…”

“Scully…” He set William in the portable crib in their room, a few books and toys inside to hold his attention. Walking back to her, he put his hands on her shoulders and moved them down to squeeze her upper arms. “William has met the sitter and he liked her. She was great with him. We both vetted her. In fact, she was triple background checked- you, me, and Skinner surprisingly.”

“Not so much so, considering how concerned he was when I was pregnant. Nor how much time he’s spent here recently.” She smiled and he nodded with a chuckle, thinking of the dinners and even some weekend afternoons Skinner had spent at their place.

William babbled in the crib, saying dada over and over as Mulder stared at Scully. She sighed and nodded, placing her hands on his chest.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered and she nodded again. She grabbed his tie and brought his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

“I need to feed him and then I’ll get ready.” She kissed him again, walked over to the crib and lifted William out of it. She kissed his head and left the room.

Mulder listened to her singing “Joy To The World” softly as she nursed William and he smiled, happier than he ever had been. Walking out of the bedroom, he went into the kitchen to double check that the bottles of breast milk were ready, the baby food they had started him on was labeled and measured out, and the numerous notes Scully had written were in order.

He made coffee, put bread in the toaster waiting to be cooked, and took out the jelly he knew Scully liked best. He checked to see if both of their bags were by the door, along with her breast pump, as she would need to pump at some point during the day. When everything was done, he went to the nursery, smiling at them from the doorway.

“I’ll take him, if he’s finished eating.”

“He is, but make sure you have-”

“The burp cloth, I know.” He smiled as he picked one up from the changing table and took William from her, making a silly face as he did. “How long have we been doing this, huh?” She looked at him and nodded with a sigh.

“I know. I’m sorry that I’m-”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize. I completely understand, hon.” She stood up and walked close to him, smiling as he patted William’s back and she adjusted the burp cloth.

“I like when you call me that,” she said softly.

“I know you do,” he whispered back, remembering the first time he had said it and the way her eyes had lit up. And then the way she had loved him after William had been put to bed, asking him to only call her honey, her body still slightly thicker from the pregnancy, arousing him as he had fulfilled her desire.

“Hmm,” she hummed, licking her lips and he shook his head.

“Stop. Go get ready.” She pouted and walked away, humming under her breath.

“ _And make sweet love to you_ ,” she sang and he shook his head again.

“ _Scully_ ,” he warned and she laughed. “Your mama is a naughty woman sometimes.” He told William as he looked at him, rubbing his back. William stared at him with his blue eyes and smiled, putting his head back on his shoulder.

Mulder hummed as he burped him, relishing this private moment. Despite his calm demeanor with Scully, he had his own misgivings about leaving him with a relative stranger.

Mrs. Scully had watched him when they had gone out to dinner, but it had not been often. In the past six months, they had been happy to just be with him, staying home and learning their way in this new life.

Deciding that a fresh start had been needed after the stress of William’s arrival into the world, they had worked with a real estate agent. They had found a small three bedroom house in Annandale, roughly equal distance between Quantico and Mrs. Scully’s house.

It needed some updating, and so for a few weeks they had been crammed into Scully’s apartment, Mulder moving out of his own place, having no desire to be there anymore. He did not want to be away from his family for even one night.

Moving into the small home, Mrs. Scully, the Gunmen, Skinner, Monica and Doggett helping to carry boxes and furniture, it had all felt surreal. When they had gone and it had been only the three of them, William asleep in Scully’s arms, it had finally felt like a reality.

“We’re home,” he had whispered to her, pulling her close. She had hummed and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“We are,” she had replied and he smiled.

“Would you ever have thought this would be where we ended up?” he had asked and she chuckled, pulling back to look at him.

“Not in a million years.”

“But you’re happy?” He had frowned, suddenly worried, even though he knew he should not be.

“Mulder…” she had sighed as she shook her head. “How can you even ask me that?”

“I just…”

“I am happier than I ever thought possible. Is it what I had imagined for myself? No… But is it what I want? One hundred percent.” She had smiled, looking down at William, watching him sucking in his sleep. She had trailed a finger softly down his face and looked back at Mulder. “I love you so much. I couldn’t imagine a life with anyone but you- my constant, my touchstone.”

“Oh, Scully,” he had breathed, pulling her close again, mindful of William between them, rocking them slowly, tears in his eyes as he had hummed an unknown tune.

They had spent a month arranging the house, getting to know the area, and simply _being_. But they both knew they would eventually have to go back to work.

And that presented a problem.

“I can watch him anytime you need,” Mrs. Scully had said, holding him at dinner one night, smiling as he reached for her necklace. She had stopped him, kissing his chubby hand as she held it.

“And we appreciate that, but we can’t ask that of you every day, Mom,” Scully had said, smiling as she watched them. “Mulder is right, as much as I do hate admitting it.” He had snorted with laughter and they all laughed, William screaming happily.

“Maybe a part time sitter?” Scully asked, looking at him and he had nodded with a smile.

And so it had been decided. Mrs. Scully would watch him twice a week and a nanny would come the other three days. Finding the right person had been difficult. Many interviews with different candidates had left Scully discouraged, until they had met Hannah.

She was older than most of the women they had met, nearly forty, and she had been perfect. Funny, kind, attentive to both their needs and to William as he lay on the floor playing with his toys. She had moved from the couch to the floor beside him, continuing the interview as she had played with and spoke to him. They had both liked her immensely, but knew how easy it could be to be fooled by kindness.

Strenuous background checks had been performed, Mulder asking the Gunmen to look into her and unbeknownst to him, Scully had asked the same. Then Skinner had come over one evening, a file in hand to tell them all about Hannah Gale.

She had been hired and came over again, seeing where everything was kept, any questions she had had been answered, and vice versa. They felt more at ease, but there was still that feeling of worry, that old paranoia hard to push down.

William burped loudly and Mulder shook his head, his hand that had stilled as he was lost in thought, once more moving and attempting to release any remaining air.

“You’ll be alright, right? You like Hannah. And your grandma will be here tomorrow. Plus, Mama’s only working a half day, so she will be home in just a few hours.” He rubbed William’s back and closed his eyes as he rested his head against William’s soft, nearly bald one.

“I’m ready,” Scully said. He opened his eyes as she stepped into the room, smiling at them. William raised his head and reached out for her with a toothless grin.

They went into the kitchen, the bread toasting and two cups of coffee poured. Mulder held William as they ate a quick breakfast, Scully repeatedly looking at her watch and glancing towards the front door.

“Scully…” he said, squeezing her hand.

“I know.” She squeezed back, taking a deep breath and smiling at him.

He handed William to her and she closed her eyes as she kissed his head and held him close. A couple of minutes later, right on time, the doorbell rang and she opened her eyes, looking at Mulder.

“We got this,” he said, standing up to open the door for Hannah. He heard Scully’s quiet affirmative and he smiled.

Another tour of the house, Scully again telling and showing Hannah where everything was located, while she smiled with a nod as she held William.

“We’re only doing rice cereal and carrots right now, seeing how he likes them and if he has any allergies,” Scully said, showing her the food and Hannah nodded again. William’s schedule was retold, the notes laid out and Mulder gently nudged Scully, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Okay. I know.” She sighed as Mulder began to gather their bags. “I’ll be back at around one thirty.”

“Yes. We will see you then,” Hannah said, waving William’s hand at her. “I’ll take him into the other room and read him a book while you leave. That will help with the detachment.”

“Mm…” Scully hummed, biting her lip and nodding her head.

“Come on, Scully,” Mulder said softly, kissing William’s head quickly and stepping back. Scully kissed William’s hand and Hannah smiled at her.

“We’ll be fine, Dana.” She touched Scully’s arm and nodded at both of them, walking out of the room, speaking to William and making him giggle.

“Scully,” he said again and she looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Come on, honey. It’ll be okay.”

She nodded and took the bag he offered her. He opened the door and they quietly left, William’s laughter the last thing they heard.

She cried on the way to work, accepting the tissues he had added to the car the night before. He said nothing, not wanting to add his own worry and sadness to hers. It was different for him and he knew it, so he stayed quiet, offering her his hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

Arriving at Quantico, they showed their credentials and were shown to their separate offices. They were no longer assigned to the X-Files, it being left in the capable hands of Agent Reyes and Agent Doggett. They were now teaching at Quantico as it afforded them more flexibility with a steady schedule that worked with a newborn.

Scully would be starting out at half days for a month, gradually moving into full days. He would be full time 9-5 every day, starting today, and he was both excited and nervous. It had been a long time since he had taught a class, but he was excited about this new journey.

“Well,” he said, looking around her office as she hung up her coat and traded it for the pristine white lab coat that was hanging on a hook. “It’s not the basement, but I suppose it’ll have to do.” He smiled at her and she tried to smile back, but failed.

Setting her bags down on the desk, he pulled her close and held her as they both took a calming breath. He rubbed her back as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

“How about we take it hour by hour? We both have a class at nine thirty. I’ll meet you back here when it’s over and we can make out for like five minutes.” She laughed against him and pulled back to look into his eyes. He grinned and kissed her softly, knowing they would be too busy and too far from one another to make that happen.

“I’ll be okay. You better get going or you’ll be late.” She kissed him and adjusted his tie, patted his chest and took a deep breath. “We got this.”

“We do,” he whispered and she nodded.

“See you in a few hours.”

“Oh, I’ll be calling you. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He smiled as he began to back out of the room and she laughed with a knowing nod.

He watched her walk down the hall, the sound of her heels familiar and it made him smile. She turned around before she walked out of sight and made a waving motion at him, telling him to get going. He nodded and hurried to drop off his coat in his office and then ran to his first class, arriving right on time.

He was only able to call her twice, both of them in a rush, their next class always fast approaching. She left a note on his desk before she left, telling him she was taking the car and would see him at home soon. There was no signature, save for an ink black open heart. He smiled and put the note in his bag, ate a quick lunch and headed to his next class.

At the end of the day, he caught a taxi home and was able to finish up on some things he had left unattended during the day. Sighing happily as he put away his work, he looked out the window as the sun began to go down.

He was heading home, to the woman he loved and their six month old son. Shaking his head, he laughed softly at how utterly crazy that still felt.

The lights of the homes in their neighborhood were on and every house looked cozy and inviting. He saw fall decorations on nearly all of them and it dawned on him that it was nearly Thanksgiving.

A couple walked by with a dog, the man pushing a baby stroller. He wondered what Scully would say about getting a dog. They had a decent sized yard and he had often thought what it would be like to have a dog to play fetch with when he had sat out on the porch drinking a beer. Maybe he would bring it up to her tonight, test the waters a bit.

“Here we are, sir,” the cab driver said and Mulder smiled as he saw the house coming into view.

“Thanks. Have a nice rest of your evening.” He paid him and got out, staring at their little house and smiling when he saw two pumpkins on the porch and a cornucopia of Indian corn.

He walked up the steps and smiled again when he saw the stick scarecrow family of three in the potted plant of red and golden flowers on the small table between the two porch chairs.

Someone must have done some shopping that afternoon.

Opening the door, he could smell garlic and his mouth began to water. Setting his bag down, he closed the door and took off his coat, hanging it on his cue ball coat rack. He walked into the kitchen and found Scully in front of the stove, stirring something in a pot, and holding William on her hip. She swayed slightly to the music she had playing softly and his heart swelled at the sight of them.

“Ahhhh,” William yelled, kicking his feet and waving his arms, smiling when he saw Mulder. Scully turned around and also smiled when she saw him, leaving the spoon in the pot and coming closer to him.

“Welcome home,” she murmured, kissing him softly.

“I like the decorations,” he said, kissing her again and she smiled.

“We were out and…” She shrugged and he nodded with a smile. “I didn’t realize it was nearly Thanksgiving. What would you think if we hosted?” He shrugged, not bothered either way, and walked to the sink to wash his hands before he took William from her, kissing his cheeks and head.

“So it was all okay?” he asked as she returned to stirring the pot and she nodded, glancing at him.

He smiled and nodded back, kissing the top of her head and taking William with him. Stopping to feed the fish, they watched them swimming around and then continued to the bedroom where he placed William in the portable crib while he took a quick shower and changed.

They all ate dinner, William sitting in his high chair and playing with his toys as they discussed their day, mostly focusing on what she and William had done once she was home.

“William was fine. He was sleeping when I got home and Hannah had even done some laundry and the house was very clean. I was surprised, but very happy with it.” She shrugged and he smiled. “I like her, Mulder.”

“Me too.”

They finished dinner and cleaned up, Mulder dancing around with William as they finished, his happy squeals echoing through the house. He was brought to the blanket on the floor, where they worked on rolling over and sitting up. He was close on both, but just needed a bit more time.

When he started to rub his eyes, Scully picked him up and they gave him a bath. She nursed him once more before he was placed in his bed for the evening, both of them watching him as he fell asleep, the mobile spinning slowly above his bed and playing a soft lullaby.

They left the room, closing the door halfway, and Mulder smiled at her. She raised her eyebrows and he bent his head to kiss her, pressing her into the wall, her arms wrapping around his neck. They walked down the hall, kissing and leaving a trail of clothing behind them.

She lay atop his chest, both of them out of breath, her thighs bracketing his body, his hand tangled in her hair. She scratched at his side and he thrust up, his body spent, but her touch eliciting a primal reaction.

“God…” she moaned and raised her head to kiss him, her tongue sliding slowly across his, his fingers pressing into her scalp.

She moved off of him, her eyes dark as they raked over his body. He got up and they both used the bathroom and brushed their teeth, before getting back into bed. Snuggling close to one another, he wrapped her in his arms, kissing her forehead and closing his eyes.

“It was a good day, Mulder. I had been so worried. After all we went through to get pregnant… there’s this guilt that constantly presses upon me about leaving him. Even if it’s only with my mother. It feels…”

“I know. And I also know, as I didn’t carry him and I missed a lot during your pregnancy, that it’s different for me. But… I was worried too.”

“What?” She raised her head and pulled back to look at him. “You never said…”

“No,” he said, brushing her hair back with a smile. “One of us had to be the stronger one, keep that worry at bay, and know that everything would be okay.”

“Did we switch places? Am I you?” She looked under the blankets and touched her chest, causing him to laugh.

“No, we definitely didn’t switch places,” he chuckled, pulling her closer, his fingers running over her soft skin. “As his mother, I know that your worry will always be there because… well, that’s what a mom does. Our lives have proven that that worry is not unfounded, but… we also have to learn to let people into our lives. I mean, we’ll vette them first of course…” She laughed and hooked her leg over his, her arm around his waist.

“It’s going to be good. We just have to learn how to trust people beyond our small circle of friends.”

“Trust everyone?” she teased and he chuckled.

“After they’re thoroughly vetted by a few of us, I say why not?” She laughed, kissing his throat, as he smiled and closed his eyes.

“I love you,” she whispered and he kissed her head, taking a deep breath.

“I love you too.”

She shifted, turning onto her side and he followed, spooning her with a leg between hers. She brought his hand to her lips, holding it close as she took a deep breath. He kissed her cheek and she hummed.

“Hey, Scully?”

“Hmm?”

“What do you think about getting a dog?”

“I think... we should talk about it in the morning,” she said tiredly and he smiled, squeezing her hand.

“That wasn’t a no,” he whispered in her ear and she chuckled, her breathing slowly evening out. He kissed her cheek once more and smiled as he closed his eyes.

It was definitely not a no…


End file.
